


Worldbuilding 11: Doug and Monet's Big Date

by JoAsakura



Series: X-Force: Mutant Crimes Investigation Unit [10]
Category: MCIU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They really need other friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worldbuilding 11: Doug and Monet's Big Date

Scene: Central park. A beautiful spring day. two men jogging.

Attractive people jogging in Central Park are about as uncommon as squirrels. Of course, that means that the place is lousy with them. Even so,the two men jogging past the Metropolitan Museum still manage to garner a certain amount of attention.

One is a redhead- an almost unnaturally brilliant sunset hue- and he runs with the easy lope of a relaxed predator. The tattoo on his face doesn't elicit as much notice as his staggering good looks and enviable ease of his stride. After all, this is New York and by 8 am on a Saturday, most folks have already seen something weirder.

The blonde next to him has to work harder- he's shorter and that includes his legs. While the redhead has the faint tan that comes to only a few of the very fair-skinned, the blonde is sporting the pink that comes when someone who spends most of their time hunched over a computer indoors is suddenly, forceably, introduced to the sun.

Cypher is only running with Shatterstar because he lost a bet with Rictor.

the Technarch TO interlaced throughout his body helps him to keep up, helps modulate his body functions, but even with that, and the fact that the mutant-hero-lifestyle choice sort of *demands* a certain level of fitness for survival, he is having a hell of a time.

"If.. I drop.. dead.. from a coronary.. it's on.. you." He pants out and finally 'Star takes pity on him and they walk.

"You should not have bet Rictor about who would be able to drink the most of that liquor with the cobra in it that Domino brought back from Vietnam." 'Star chides and ruffles Doug's hair. "He can outdrink me, and I have a healing factor that's supposed to mitigate that."

Doug laughs, and stretches as he walks. "Unrelated." He starts, and 'Star shrugs, closing his eyes and turning his face up at the sun with a contented sigh. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I need a sounding board."

"Shoot."

"I'm.. I'm taking Monet out for dinner tonight. There's a new french place down in the village, I kinda used some connections I had through Stark Enterprises to get us a table. I don't even know if she likes french food. I don't know what to wear. I don't know what the hell I'm doing or why I even asked or why she said.." Doug's voice has been growing slightly more hysterical with each moment, and he only stops flailing when 'Star puts his big hands on Doug's shoulders and looks at him with that cocked-head-quizzical irish setter expression that says he has no idea what the ranting is all about.

"You enjoy eachother's company. You appreciate what makes the other unique. Stop worrying." He says in a tone that most people read as smug but that Doug understands as 'Star simply not being able to understand an alternative. "Would you like to borrow any of my clothing?"

An X-force t-shirt and a pair of jeans aren't going to cut it at La Fee, but Doug looks at the six-inch height difference and the span of 'Star's shoulders before he sighs. "I guess I need to go shopping."

Scene: Fifth Avenue. Henri Bendel and Monet St. Croix with a credit card and a mission.

Ric thought he was getting off easy, what with Doug being forced to accompany Shatterstar on his morning horror run for the week. He hadn't expected Monet to show up at his door and coerce him into being her sherpa for the morning.

"I thought you and Terry were gal pals." Ric whines as Monet drapes a dress over his arm. "Why don't you call her for this stuff?"

"Because, I need a man's opinion, and god help me, but you're the superior choice over DaCosta." Monet snarked, critically eyeing another dress on the rack. "Because you're friends with Doug."

"Are you two finally going to do something about the UST?" Ric scowled at the dresses. "Because I gotta tell you, every time I'm in the room with you two, I want to leave and go molest 'Star."

"Don't blame me for that. you're like that all the time. But yes, we're going out tonight." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "And.. I haven't actually been out with someone, like this, in quite some time."

"I see. I get it." Ric grinned suddenly. "I can understand why you'd want my opinion. After all, I'm latin. We know the ways of love. The special dance between a man and a woman." He said it with such a straight face that Monet wasn't sure if she should laugh or not. She did anyways.

"You live with a man. A very attractive one, but still." She said, shaking her head and grabbing another dress.

"Same difference. I left a trail of broken hearts in Paris, yanno." Ric said. "Don't worry, M. I've got all the answers on this test for ya."

Monet looked at his face and started to wonder if she shouldn't have just asked Warlock.


End file.
